


Just do it!

by CodePeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach
Summary: Oikawa wants Ushijima. Ushijima wants him too. But he needs his consent.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 29





	Just do it!

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk.  
> 3rd work in Archieve of our own.  
> 🔞🔞🔞

"Are you sure about this?" Ushijima asked Oikawa who was now lying on the bed naked.

"Ushi, just fuck! Do i even need to put 'Fuck me' sign to my mouth and butt just to understand?!" Oikawa said, he wants Ushijima so bad.

"I'm asking you because I don't want you to regret it, now since you really wanted to-" Ushijima removed his shirt and shorts, his red boxers remaining.

"Get out of the bed and kneel here" he pointed in front of him. Oikawa kneeled in front of him.

"Now do the work" Ushijima said as he put his hands to Oikawa's head.

Oikawa took all of Ushijima's hard large dick into him. Making Ushijima moan and grip his head tightly.

"Oh Fuck!" Without any warning he started fucking Oikawa's mouth.

Saliva dripping from Oikawa's mouth as Ushijima fuck his mouth aggressively.

Oikawa liked it. Ushijima's dick into his mouth feels so good. 

Ushijima was going crazy. He can feel Oikawa's throat as he thrust.

"Fuck, Oikawa, ugh!" Ushijima continued moaning as he thrust fast.

"I-Im coming" as Oikawa heard that. He broke Ushijima's grip.

"We're not yet done" he pushed Ushijima to the bed. He caressed his abs. 

"I'll ride you" Oikawa said and started inserting Ushijima's dick.

As he insert the dick. His head rolled back feeling the pleasure Ushijima's dick gave. 

"Oh my! Ugh, d-don't move yet U-ushi" Oikawa said.

But still, Ushi lift Oikawa and drop as he thrust upward as well. 

"What the ugh! U-ushi, oh s-shit I said not to ah fuck! move yet!" Oikawa said feeling the pain and pleasure, all in one.

Ushijima didn't listen and moved faster.

"You have enough Ushi" Oikawa remove Ushijima's hands. He put his hands to Ushijima's neck as he move slowly.

"Beg, Ushi" he dominated Ushijima.

"Move faster baby" Ushijima said, he knew Oikawa will give up by calling him baby.

"I said beg" Oikawa continued to thrust slowly.

"Please" Ushijima lowered his pride.

"Very good!" Oikawa became energetic moving fast just like what Ushijima wanted. 

Ushijima thrusted up as Oikawa go down. That drove them crazy.

"Coming" with 1 aggressive, fast thrust. Ushijima came.

"Ugh, fuck" Oikawa moaned feeling Ushijima's cum filling him.

Tired, Oikawa fell into Ushijima's chest. Ushijima enveloped him with his biceps.

"I love you" Ushijima said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
